This might've happened too
by Frezza
Summary: Collection of stories that might've happened. Usami/Misaki mostly. Rating now M. Boyxboy, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first JR fanfic and my first fanfic in English. I really like JR and I decided to practice my English at the same time. English isn't my native language so if there is some kind of grammar mistake I would appreciate if you would tell me about it. I hope you enjoy this!

_Thoughts in cursive_

_***_

Win

Misaki was taking a walk in the park while Usagi- san was talking with Aikawa-san of his newest novel. Misaki had decided to take a walk because he didn't want to be listening Usagis stupid BL stories.

_Baka Usagi._

He watched in to the clear sky and smiled. The sun was already setting and it gave a purplish colour to the sky.

_Reminds me of Usagi-san's eyes. _

Misaki blushed lightly and sat on a bench. He watched the sky a little while longer and then decided to go back home to make dinner.

When he got back Aikawa-san was gone, and Usagi-san was sleeping on the couch. Misaki watched him tenderly for a while and then he noticed that Usagi was shivering a bit. Misaki went to get him a blanket, and after he had gently laid it on the older man he did something he would never usually do to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. A small smile lit on Usagi's face even though he was sleeping. This made Misaki blush badly.

_Maybe I will watch him sleep for a bit longer. Even if I watch him a bit longer I will still have enough time to make dinner on time... _This is how Misaki was thinking at the moment.

***

Later that evening many, many hours later Usagi woke up because he was feeling a bit hungry. When he opened his eyes it was already dark. He jumped up and then he noticed a young boy with brown hair sleeping while leaning on his hands. After investigating the situation a bit more Usagi noticed that he had a blanket that he didn't remember seeing earlier that day and the position boy was sleeping seemed to be that way that he had looking at him while sleeping.

_He has no idea how adorable he is. _

He touched the boy's hair lightly and decided to wake up the shivering boy.

"Misaki, wake up. You will catch a cold if you sleep in here", Usagi said smiling tenderly to the boy.

"Hnn.. YES! I will make the dinner right away", Misaki said opening his eyes suddenly and stumbling on to his feet and falling down.

"Carefully now", Usagi said laughing while catching the falling boy in to his arms. He lifted the boy close to his chest and whispered quietly in to the boy's ear:  
"Thank you for the blanket. And you don't need to make dinner anymore because it's past midnight already".

Misaki was looking a bit confused and very red. He looked the clock on the wall and realized that Usagi was speaking the truth.

"I must've fall asleep while watching you sl.. I MEAN while watching TV", Misaki said while blushing. Usagi watched the now struggling, bright red boy and couldn't help but to hold tighter.

"Yes, yes. I understand you were watching TV that wasn't on", Usagi said very smugly to the boy who was now trembling in horror, or perhaps in excitement.

"BAKA-USAGI! LET ME GO!" Misaki shouted and started to struggle again.

"It's your own fault for being so adorable", Usagi said and then before the boy had chance to talk again Usagi pressed his lips on to the boy's lips. When the struggling started to lessen Usagi smiled a bit against the boy's lips.

_My win._

**A/N:**This story was supposed to 100 words long but it just kept getting longer and longer. I hope you review if you have anything at all to say about my story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!! Thanks for all your reviews!! :) I thought I might be getting 1 or 2 but when I got so many I was excited, so thank you very much! I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews but I have a job where I have to go 5 a.m so I practically think up my stories in my head and then just quickly write them down when I have time. This is a bit longer story and it contains my first "scene". Lets see how it did go..

**Warning!: Boyxboy action. Don't like, don't read. Not recommended for young readers.**

_Thoughts in cursive_

***

Lost, found and loved

Usagi was writing his newest normal novel in his working room when he got this feeling.

_I'm out of Misaki. Perhaps I should go recharge._

Usagi smiled smugly, saved his work so far and went downstairs. When he got down he was very surprised because Misaki wasn't there. He checked his room too but he wasn't in there either. It was Sunday and Misaki didn't have to be in University and Usagi knew that Misaki didn't have work today.

_Where the hell has he gone._

Usagi first watched if there was some kind of a note on the table but there wasn't. There was nothing in his cellphone either. He tried to call Misaki, but it kept on saying that it couldn't connect. Usagi started to get worried, but didn't want to call Takahiro yet. He didn't want to worry the man. Instead he decided to call that Sumi bastard first, and then call to his old home.

_Perhaps my father or brother has done something stupid again._

He was so pissed now so he decided to drive to his old home while calling to that Sumi brat.

"Hello?"

"It's Usami. You know where Misaki is?"

"Haven't heard of him. Maybe he has run away?" Sumi said sounding like he didn't care much.

"I can come live with you if you feel lonely", Sumi added while trying to sound seductive. It failed. Usagi hanged up on him and concentrated on driving.

He arrived to his old home and stomped in. When he saw Tanaka se stopped and almost shouted:  
"Have you seen Misaki?? And don't even think about lying".

"No, I haven't seen Takahashi-san", Tanaka answered while wondering why.

"Where are my father and Haruhiko?" Usagi asked then, still worried that either one of them had took Misaki.

"Your father and Haruhiko-sama are still working even though it's this late", Tanaka answered and referred to clock that showed that clock was over 8 already.

After that Usagi just walked out and back in to the car.

_I guess I have to call Takahiro now._

Usagi took his cellphone and started dialing when his phone announced "battery empty" sign.

"God damn it!" Usagi shouted frustrated and started to think places where Misaki could be.

_He could be visiting his brother. Or maybe not, because he went there yesterday too because I was writing all day._

After thinking for a while he remembered this park that Misaki liked. He drove there and looked all around the park but no sign of Misaki. He decided to go back home if Misaki had gone back from where ever he had been.

When he arrived back he ran the stairs up and back in to the apartment.

"MISAKI!!?? ARE YOU HERE?" He shouted at the second he got in but nothing had changed from the few hours ago.

He walked back in to his working room to think and when he switched the light on he noticed something leaning on Suzuki-san.

"Misaki!?" he asked in disbelief.

He went closer and heard muffled speaking.

"Usagi-san.. Touch me there more.. Mmm.. Mmmpfppff", Misaki mumbled in his sleep.

Usagi stand there in wonder and a bit aroused.

_What is Misaki dreaming about? And why is he in here?? Has he been here all the time???_

He remembered that when he ended his job he hurriedly stomped downstairs and when he tried to find Misaki in the apartment he didn't look in to his work room.

_I can be so stupid sometimes, but only when it comes to Misaki._

"Misaki, wake up", Usagi said while leaning near the boy.

"Usagi-san?" the boy asked sleepily and for Usagis surprise he pulled him close to him.

"Touch me more there", the boy pleaded in a needy voice.

_Does he think that he is still dreaming?_

Usagi glanced down and now noticed the boy's arousal. He was pleased by the fact that the boy was dreaming about him, and even more pleased about the dreams content. Usagi smiled widely and kissed the boy. The boy didn't resist at all and actually was pretty active himself.

_He doesn't resist me in his dreams?_

Usagi reached down to touch the boy's arousal and when he did the boy shuddered and pleaded for more. Usagi stripped the boy's pants away quickly with one hand while raising the shirt off with other. When he had stripped the boy he started licking and nipping his lovers' nipples while jerking him off.

"Aahh.. Usagi.. Mnn.." Misaki was moaning while Usagi touched him. Not long after the moans multiplied and Misaki was taking short breaths while Usagi speeded up the stroking. Soon the boy came and when he had stopped panting he did something he had never done. The boy leaned closer the man and pushed his back on the floor.

"Now it's my turn to return the favour", Misaki said and kissed Usagi while reaching down to his belt and taking it off his pants and boxers. When Misaki went a bit down, Usagi took his shirt off by his own. And it was only then that he realized what Misaki was going to do. He watched as Misaki gently touched Usagis' hard erection and stroked it with few fingers, investigating it.

"Itadakimasu", Misaki said before slowly moved his mouth on the man's erection. Usagi felt more aroused than ever when he watched that petite boy getting closer and closer his erection. It felt such a long time and his heart felt like it was coming out of his chest. When finally the boy's lips reached the tip, Usagi couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body.

_Is this a dream? This situation is way too amazing to be true._

Usagi couldn't believe how much this boy was able to arouse him. He watched while that little mouth first gently and carefully touched the erection all around and then finally took the tip in to his mouth. Usagi felt like he was in heaven and moaned in a low voice. This seemed to give the boy more confidence as he started to take more of the arousal in to his mouth while twirling his tongue around the tip. His other hand was taking support from Usagi's thigh while the other had started to touch other parts. His fingers slightly brushed over Usagi's navel, his thigh and then they finally reached his testicles. When he softly squeezed them Usagi moaned again. All this touching and sucking together with the boy's aroused looking naked body right before his eyes it all started to be too much. He felt that he was close so he grabbed the boy from his shoulders and pulled him in to a kiss. Usagi kissed the boy deeply and then he pushed few of his fingers in the boy's mouth while making red marks on the boy's neck and chest. When he felt that the fingers were wet enough he took them away and slowly pushed one of them in to the boy's hole. The boy moaned in a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain. The boy was now sitting on Usagis lap and Usagi leaned on the wall sitting upright. His fingers were moving in and out, at the moment two in. The boy just kept on moaning and Usagi slowly rubbed their erections together. Suddenly the boy grabbed both of Usagi's hand with his own and twined them together and said:

"I can't take anymore". After saying that he balanced himself leaning on Usagi's hands and then started pushing his hips lower. Usagi watched in ecstasy as his lover took his arousal in him all by himself. His face looked so pleasured with a pinch of pain as he slowly pushed down. When he had all off Usagi inside of him he started moving. First it was very slowly but after changing his position a bit and moving his hands on Usagis shoulders, he felt Usagi's erection hitting his prostate. He moaned and started moving faster. Usagi was way too aroused to do anything but to move his other hand to stroke his lovers cock and the other on the boy's hip.

_I doubt a chance like this will come again anytime soon so I'm going to enjoy it the best I can._

As the boy started fasten the pace even more the room was full off panting, moaning and sound of two bodies hitting each other. Soon Usagi felt this tight sensation around his cock and felt as his lover shuddered and moaned the last time as he came on them. Usagi couldn't resist the feeling of the boy tightening around him either and came. As the boy slumped on Usagi he whispered something almost incoherent voice. Usagi smiled widely and answered:

"I love you too".

***

Next morning when Misaki woke up he was confused. His legs and ass were hurting. He was sleeping in Usagi's tight embrace in Usagi's bed and neither of them had nothing on but a big blanket that covered them both. He started to think what he did yesterday.

_Well I was cleaning the house because Usagi was writing again and then I decided to change Suzuki-sans ribbon. I took the deep blue ribbon with white stripes from the drawer and then went to Usagi-sans workroom and I moved quietly not to bother Usagi-san. Then I leaned on Suzuki-san while thinking and I must've fall asleep. And then I had this very realistic feeling dream about me and Usagi-san having sex in the workroom and as always in my dreams I was very active and willing. But how did I end up in here? And how come my ass and legs hurt from a dream??_

As the truth revealed to Misaki he turned redder than tomato ever could and jumped out of the bed shouting:

"BAKA USAGI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Usagi who had been sleeping 'til this point woke up and watched the boy who claimed him to be stupid.

"Good morning to you too and how it was my fault? I wasn't he one who started it all", Usagi replied with serious face.

"Did you have a nice dream, by the way? Because I definitely enjoyed your dream", Usagi added smiling smugly now and getting off the bed looking more satisfied, more refreshed and although Misaki hated to admit it he looked more _sexier_ than ever.

"Umm.. I-I-I- I'm going make some breakfast now", Misaki stuttered before dashing out of the room. Naked. That was a mistake because Aikawa who had come to get a manuscript from Usagi was standing almost in front of the room. When he saw Misaki naked and flustered, full of little red marks and Usagi looking sexier than ever standing in the room only blanket wrapped around his waist she had a nosebleed and she fainted on the floor. Misaki ran in to his room, leaving Aikawa-san on the floor. Usagi decided he should carry her somewhere before Misaki comes out of his room, so that he won't complain to him.

_So troublesome._

Usagi quickly dressed and then carried Aikawa-san downstairs on the couch.

_Damn it. My manuscript isn't ready because I was looking for Misaki yesterday._

When Misaki came down, Usagi immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked while trying so struggle his arm free.

"We are eating breakfast out today, so I can thank you properly for last night", Usagi said dragging the boy along.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean!? You can't just leave Aikawa-san there with nosebleed!" Misaki tried to convince the man that they shouldn't leave.

"Misaki, I love you", Usagi said smiling to the boy.

"What are you suddenly talking about?" Misaki said blushing furiously.

"You fell asleep last night before hearing my answer", Usagi said while putting a cigarette in his mouth. Misaki turned quiet and stopped struggling. He hanged his head while blushing. They walked in silence towards the car, hand in hand. Suddenly Usagi squeezed harder and Misaki raised his eyes to watch Usagi's eyes. The love and caring, with a pinch of lust, that his eyes were showing was probably what Usagi saw in Misaki's eyes.

Misaki quickly glanced around and then stepped closer and leaned his head on the author's chest. Usagi was a bit surprised by this act but then he just smiled and raised his other hand that wasn't entwined with the boy's hand to stroke his young lover's hair. They just stood there quietly enjoying each other. Then they heard a scream coming from the top floor and Usagi quickly pulled Misaki to the car and drove off before Aikawa would make him finish the manuscript. Of course Misaki didn't know about this. He just watched Usagi with a confused look on his face.

After driving for a while, Misaki shyly moved his hand closer to the center of the car. Usagi smiled as he noticed the boy's ministrations. He casually reached the boy's hand in to his own and chuckled as he noticed that the boy was red again. The couple sat in the car hands entwined again, both watching the road, silly smiles plastered on their faces.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Next story will be up in 2-3 days. Again, review if you have something to say about my story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, and thanks again for all your reviews!! This is my first try for the Egoist couple. I think they're bit OOC, but I'm not sure. I was struggling should I publish this or not but then I decided to publish it. This is about the same lenght as the first but I think I have blabbered enough so on to the story.

_Thoughts in cursive._

***

**The right place**

Hiroki was trying to sleep. It was summer and it was raining outside. He could hear the rain pounding outside clearly through the open window.

He was hugging his pillow and feeling a bit cold. He snuggled more firmly under his blanket. It would not have been even a long distance to close the window, but he was more comfortable sleeping like this, snuggling under the blanket. The clock was few minutes over midnight, and he was dead tired but the sleep just didn't come.

He kept on shifting and sighing until he heard door creak a bit. After that he heard footsteps coming closer, and closer, until he could hear the bedroom door opening slowly. He hugged the pillow tighter and peeked under his eyelids, when he felt the bed shifting a bit when someone sat on the bed.

He saw his lover sitting on the bed watching him affectionately even though he was dead tired too.

"Hiro-san! Why are you still awake? Were you waiting for me?" Nowaki asked quietly looking surprised and maybe a little happy.

"It-it's not like I was waiting for you. I just couldn't sleep", Hiroki answered stuttering a bit and turning his face to look other way.

Nowaki just smiled gently and quickly undressed and then pulled some pajama bottoms on. He felt a bit chilly because the window was open and noticed that his Hiro-san was shivering a bit too. He was just about to close the window when he heard quiet voice speaking.

"Nowaki. Don't close the window. I want to listen to the rain", Hiroki said quietly from the bed, trying to sound non-chalant about it. Nowaki smiled to himself because he knew Hiro-san didn't like cold very much but he still wanted to left the window open.

Nowaki walked back to the bed and slipped under the blanket. He couldn't get comfortable because it was a bit cold and he could see his Hiro-san shivering too. He knew the man wouldn't say anything if he would hold him, because he knew him well enough to know, that he was too proud to ask the other man hold him close, even if he wanted him to hold him close. Nowaki slowly slid his hands around his older lover and then tightly held him against his chest. He inhaled deeply the scent of his lover. He smelled like soap and something else that could only be described as Hiro-san. It was an unique smell, that was sweet but not too sweet. It was perfect.

Suddenly Hiroki laughed quietly. Nowaki couldn't resist his curiosity and asked him what was funny.

"Your nose and breath are tickling my neck", the other one said and laughed more when the other started to laugh too and tickled the other one even more.

Not too many moments later Hiroki felt as the breathing near his neck slowed down as the other man fell asleep, tightening his grip. Now Hiroki heard the rain still pounding outside and his lover breath near his neck, but neither of the noises didn't bother him anymore. He wasn't cold anymore. Actually he was very warm. He snuggled even closer to his lover, if that's even possible, and sighed out contently. He was starting to fall asleep and his last thought before he fell asleep was the same what he thought first when he woke up from his lovers arms. Not that he would ever tell his lover. But he probably knows.

_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else._

A/N: Next time it's Usami/Misaki again. That should be up in couple of days. And once again, review if you have something to say. And sorry for those who were waiting for another "scene". There might be more of those in the future. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks again for all your reviews. I'm getting day off soon and then I'm going to reply to every single review. You deserve it. This chap was a little bit late because my boss is giving hard time before my day off. (I work 7 days/week.) But once again, enough about me and on to the story. And I almost forget this time too so I'm going to make it clear now:

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura. If they did belong to me, Misaki would be much more active in bed.

***  
**  
Heartbeat**

Usagi woke up sweating and panting. He had seen a nightmare. Actually he had seen this nightmare more than once. Always when he was feeling happy and like nothing could go wrong he would see this horrible nightmare.

As soon as Usagi had steadied his breath he looked next to him. He smiled. His Misaki was sleeping peacefully next to him, mumbling something incoherent from time to time and for some reason blushing from time to time.

_He is so cute. He blushes even in his sleep._

The dream came back to haunt him soon though. He had first seen it after Misaki had told him for the first time that he loves him. Recently he had been so happy that he had started to start seeing it almost every night.

_The dream always starts the same way. Misaki is walking away and then turns around and with a big smile. He shouts that he will be back soon. I smile too and wave my hand to him. He glances at me the last time and starts to walk. I have no idea, why I'm not taking him to the University. I stand there watching him and then suddenly a car comes. The car is driving way over limits and it doesn't even stay on the road. I'm just starting to yell after Misaki to be careful when I see the car starting to drive towards Misaki. I yell Misaki's name and I then I see his lips moving and the car bashes straight to him._

_I run to Misaki and yell the person closest to me to call an ambulance, because for some reason I don't have my cell with me in the dream. I gently lift Misaki to lean on my lap but I can't hear him breath. His lively emerald eyes are closed and his cheeks normally blushing bright red are pale white. Blood is soaking through his shirt and his leg is twisted weirdly. I keep my focus on Misaki. I can already hear the ambulance. That's when I realize that the body is completely unmovable. I lean my head against his chest but it isn't there. His heartbeat is missing. That's when I usually wake up._

Usagi leans his head against his hand and breaths deeply few times. Then he does something that he always does after seeing this dream. He lies on the bed again and holds the boy while keeping his head on the boy's chest.

He feels as the chest rises and he can hear it. He can hear Misaki's heartbeat. That's when usually falls asleep. To the boy's steady heartbeat.

***  
Next evening Usagi was confused. When he came to the bed, after writing many hours, the boy was still awake.

"Misaki, why are you still awake?" Usagi asked tiredly from the door.

"Well, it's weekend and you've been a bit weird recently so I thought that maybe you would feel better um.. if we went to bed at the same time..", Misaki answered looking his hands as the fumbled with them. And as we all know, he was blushing deeply.

Usagi smiled a little. The boy always knew when something wasn't right with him.

"It's nothing. Just this one dream", Usagi answered as he was getting rid of his clothes.

"Usagi-san, you're not telling me everything. What happens in the dream?" Misaki asked looking worried.

"You don't need to worry about it", Usagi answered trying to avoid the subject and pulling his pajama bottoms on.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I won't worry about you", Misaki said looking now disappointed and maybe a bit angry. After saying that, Misaki hopped up from the bed and started to walk away.

"Misaki?! Where are you going?" Usagi asked horrified because he didn't know what he would do if the boy wasn't with him if he saw the dream again. And he didn't want to sleep without the boy.

"I'll probably go watch some TV and wait till I pass out. It's not like I could fell asleep even if I wanted to", Misaki said now exiting the room wearing only sad and disappointed look on his face. The anger that was there earlier was now gone. Usagi rushed after him and held him tightly.

"Usagi-san! Let me go!" Misaki said but then he glanced upwards and saw Usagi's sad and maybe a little bit scared eyes.

"My dream.. I don't want to tell it to you entirely but the main point is that something horrible happens to you but I don't want to lose you. In the dream I can't hear your heartbeat..", Usagi said his voice fading away while he talked. Misaki could feel how the man tightened his grip as he pleaded him not to go.

"I'm not going to anywhere", Misaki said and then took another one of Usagi's hand in to his own and slowly glided the hand over his heart.

"And my heart is still beating", Misaki added. He could feel his lover relaxing and after a moment Misaki started to feel sleepy so he leaned against his lover because he knew that the other wouldn't let him fall.

Usagi felt as his lover leaned against him and he held him more securely. He was having wicked thoughts now that he had calmed down but as he was beginning to seduce the boy he realized that the boy had fell asleep. He had to battle against his desires because he knew the boy was exhausted. He had been cleaning and doing homework all day yet he still waited for him. After all it was 2 a.m. Usagi carefully lifted the boy and carried him to the bed. Princess style, of course.

As Usagi turned off the lights and laid down on the bed the boy was shifting. Suddenly the boy lifted his head up from the bed and watched his lover sleepily. He then crawled nearer to his lover and hugged the man that way that Usagi was leaning against the boy's chest.

"This feels better", Misaki mumbled sleepily and fell asleep again.

_How did he know that I can't sleep peacefully without being like this?_

Usagi thought as he hugged the boy back, hearing the soft thumping of his lover's heart, the only thing that allowed him to sleep peacefully.

A/N: Just noticed that all the stories are somehow connected to sleeping. Weird huh. I was first planning a scene, and my perverted side almost won but then I decided to do it this way. Once again I will upload a new chap in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! My new story after long wait! Sorry for that. Things kind of like piled up. So the story. I got the idea while cleaning up one day. I'm sorry if there is already a story like this but I haven't been able to visit over 2 months. So I'm going to be busy reading everything. :D There is a scene and it is UsagixMisaki story again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters unfortunately. They belong to Nakamura-sensei. The short phrases from the songs belong to Dj Alligator, French Affair, Mighty 44 and Linkin Park.

**Music**

Misaki had always loved music but lately he hasn't had the time to listen it. That's why he was very happy when his brother gave him an mp3-player after winning it from some kind of competition.

_"I really don't have any use for it and I know you love music so you can have it."_

That's what his brother said after giving it to him. It wasn't an iPod but it was good enough for him.

Takahiro had put the player full of music before giving it to Misaki and Misaki was happy about that because he had no idea when he would have been able put some music in his player. Actually it was Manami who had chosen the songs to put in the player but that was something Misaki didn't know.

The day Misaki got the player he decided to cook and clean while listening to it because that way the chores felt even more enjoyable. But Misaki had no idea how much trouble the player was going to give him..

***

Takahiro had given Misaki an mp3-player. He said that he gave it to Misaki because he loved music. He hadn't know that his lover loved music so he felt a bit down about it first because he hadn't tell him about it but then he decided that at least now he knew where to take the boy next time they went out.

But back to the point. Usagi noticed that the boy decided to do his chores while listening to the player. He cleaned and cooked while listening to it and he noticed that the boy unconsciously swayed and singed a bit along the music. Usagi noticed that he had a nice voice. Of course he had a nice voice in the bed too but his singing voice was nice too.

_I must ask him to sing me to sleep sometime soon._

But the hips.. Sometimes they were so close. And only thing he could do was to watch. The boy's hips swinging from side to side. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Sometimes cutely, sometimes seductively. It was hard for Usagi to restrain himself and he didn't do it for long. Actually it had been only about _30 minutes _since the boy had started his seductive way that Usagi decided it was too much.

The boy was standing on a chair, dusting the lamps. He had little bit tighter pants than normally and he was listening to his player. Usagi had no idea what the boy was listening but the movement he was making was way too seductive. Slow and low swings from side to side, sometimes bumping it in the end a bit higher in the beat of the music. Usagi felt as if he was watching a strip show without the dancer actually taking off his clothes. He was getting hard. Fast.

Misaki was happily oblivious to all of this and just enjoying the music. But when he came down from the chair, down there was waiting a horny author with _hungry_ look in his eyes.

The man grabbed his lover in his arms and before the boy had chance to object the man already was kissing him passionately and the boy couldn't resist. The player was still on and the music in the background somehow made it all somehow more exciting. Misaki had no idea what made the man so horny suddenly, although the man had a habit of suddenly pouncing on him.

Misaki felt as the man started nipping his neck and sliding his cool hands under his shirt. Misaki tried to struggle a bit but it was no use. His body had already turned powerless by the touches of the older man and in reality he didn't even want to fight. The music was still on and the song had changed. That's when Misaki gasped in horror.

_I'm so screwed if Usagi-san hears what I'm listening._

Misaki tried to get the player off himself without success.

"Misaki, just keep the player on", Usagi said while slowly moving both of them towards the couch. Then suddenly Misaki blushed and tried to get the player off again Usagi started wondering what the boy was listening. Usagi pulled another earphone off the boys ear and the first thing the man heard from the earphone was

_"I wanna lick it, I wanna taste it, I wanna feel it, I wanna lick it, I wanna taste it, I wanna feel it, I wanna suck on your lollipop"._

Misaki was now looking horrified and red but the man was only more excited.

"Misaki, music seems to make both of us more excited than normally", Usagi said looking boy in to his eyes while touching shallowly boy's front which was already wet. Misaki had realized that the music made it more exciting but he hadn't realized that he was so excited.

"So Misaki, do you want to feel it?" Usagi asked while grabbing boy's other hand and leading it on the bulge in his pants but before the boy had the chance to answer or argue, the man was already kissing the boy even more passionately. Soon Misaki sighed in relief because the song changed but the relief was over soon when he heard the next song.

"_You're so sexy, sexy, sexy. I need your love, I need no hesitation"._

Usagi proceeded to take the boy's pants off when the song started while smirking. Soon the boy had none of his clothes on and Usagi was watching as the boy now lay on the couch with only mp3-player hanging from his neck.

"You truly are so _sexy", _Usagi said with passionate and smooth voice while the boy was cursing the long wires in the earphones. But he couldn't deny that the music was making everything so different. Usually they would still be both in full clothing kissing passionately but now he was already naked and the man was getting rid of his clothing. Misaki thought that Usagi-san was looking _sexy _too. His lips were red from all the kissing and his eyes were glistening with hunger. His perfectly shaped body and Misaki looked lower and saw his "equipment" that made Misaki panting even more than he already was. And as if he wasn't hard enough already he got even harder. He could feel how his hole had started to twitch with anticipation.

Usagi noticed the changes in the boy when he was standing near the boy without anything on. Usagi concentrated in to the words in the song and realized that it was almost exactly how he was feeling towards the boy. But soon he shifted his attention back to the boy. He was planning on making rest of the love-making slow and romantic but then Misaki whimpered sounding so adorable, so cute, so _sexy. _Usagi practically pounced back on the boy and almost immediately pushed his fingers in his mouth. Misaki quickly licked them wet and the Usagi moved his fingers to his hole while kissing and nipping the boy all around.

Misaki was so excited that the first finger didn't hurt us much as normally so he moaned more to the man who quickly added another finger. Misaki was now feeling a bit uncomfortable but then Usagi hit the sweet spot in Misaki and Misaki moaned. Usagi started widening the hole when the song changed and Usagi almost lost his self-restraint when he heard what they were singing in the song.

_"Push it good, go push it real good".  
_  
Misaki was already so deep in pleasure that he wasn't aware of the song. Misaki could only feel that the man added third finger earlier than usual but was only grateful about it because he was already longing Usagi inside him. Not that he would even deep in pleasure admit it.

Soon the man was positioning himself on the boy's entrance and starting to push in slowly when Misaki unconsciously moaned with his lust filled voice the song's lyrics even though he himself wasn't aware of that. Hearing Misaki moan with his voice _push it, push it_ Usagi couldn't control himself no matter how hard he tried to restrain himself and pushed himself all the way in. Misaki gasped in surprise, pain and pleasure and Usagi growled lowly as he felt _his Misaki_ tightly around him. He waited for few moments until he felt that the boy was ready and started pull out and push in with the rhythm of the music.

Misaki was soon panting and gasping for the feel of Usagi moving in and out and soon he felt the familiar tightening feeling. Usagi felt this too and sped up so that they could come at the same time. Soon Misaki explode on his chest and Usagi felt the boy tightening and after few more thrusts he came in to the boy. They were now trying to catch their breath as Usagi slowly pulled out of the boy. The boy was now half-asleep even though the clock wasn't even eight in the evening yet. The player was still on but Usagi had dropped his earphone. He quickly pulled his boxers on and carried the boy up and cleaned him but didn't take the boy's player.

As Usagi was putting the boy to the bed he heard as the boy was quietly singing something. His habit of singing unconsciously was on again and Usagi lay down on the bed listening what the boy was singing. It was amazing though the boy wasn't very good in English he was able to pronounce lyrics from the songs perfectly and often understood most of the words. Usagi pulled the boy leaning on his chest and tried to listen what the boy was singing unconsciously. Of course it would have been easier to just look from the player but he had wanted the boy to sing him to sleep.

"_And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey, and the sun will set for you…"_

Misaki was quietly singing the words and even though the song sounded familiar Usagi didn't know the songs name. Misaki continued singing quietly and Usagi fell asleep listening the boy's quiet singing.

***  
Next day when Misaki had decided that he would only listen to the player when he was alone and was putting his player away after walking back to the apartment from school. For some reason Usagi-san hadn't picked him up.

When he arrived home there were men leaving the apartment.

"Ah, Misaki! You're back", Usagi greeted him looking more excited than normally.

"Tadaima. Who were those men?" Misaki inquired from the older man.

"Are you talking about the guys who installed the speakers into the apartment? Now we can listen to some music whenever we want. _Whenever_", the older man said while smiling with glint is his eyes.

Misaki was wordless once again.

_Kami-sama. What have I done to deserve all this?_

Misaki thought while not noticing the older man getting closer.

"Let's go listen to some music, shall we?" Usagi-san asked while Misaki tried to struggle, with no avail.

***

OMAKE

"So Misaki, did you like the songs in the player?" Takahiro asked when they were speaking on phone.

"Umm yes, though I didn't know you were interested in that kind of music", Misaki said trying to distract his brother away from asking his opinion.

"Oh, I didn't choose the songs. Manami did it for me", Takahiro told Misaki chattering happily.

_I should have guessed. Only yaoi fan girl would've been able to predict this. And choose those particular songs.._

Misaki was thinking while planning on changing all the songs from the player apart from few. Unfortunately for Misaki he didn't know that Usagi-san had already got all the songs and with some assistance had downloaded them into the iPod which he was able to play through the speakers..

While all this was happening Manami sneezed and through that predicted that her plan had worked.

_I knew my plan would work. After all I did see once when Misaki was dancing and singing while listening to music. No one interested in him would be able to resist that._

_THE END_

_***_

_I'll be back soon with a new story. Probably NowakixHiroki. Btw, the story was over 2000 words. :3 _

_CYA!  
_


End file.
